A Strange Human
by November301996
Summary: Doesn't the fact that Bella is just a defenseless human bother you. Well in this story Bella is anything but weak. Undergoing Editing so if you have read it give it another try. I fixed it. May not be Edward and Bella
1. Chapter 2

**I have gotten a few review telling me about some mistakes so I have decided that because people might actually be reading I will fix it up. Repost # 1 . Sadly I am not Stephanie Mayer and I do not own twilight. Bella is not a happy as she was before. I am not in the best mood. BF and I broke up.**

"Bella get down here" My 'aunt called and I grinned changing in my favorite a pair od skinny jeans,a tank top and some combat boots. I grabbed my leather jacket from the closet. I also let my mahogany hair flow down my back. I put some lip gloss and mascara on. I grabbed my backpack and running down stairs. Once I reach the bottom, I nodded dully to Renata and ran to my car pulling my car keys out and jumping in my car. I drove to the small town school easily. I jumped out and basically skipped into the office, people staring on the way . I just rolled my eyes why can't people have lives of their own. Once I entered the office plumb women looked up and smiled at me. I frowned at this why the hell was she so happy. I strolled over to her and she outstretched her hand and I just looked at it. She looked at me expectantly but I just rolled my eyes.

"Isabella Volturi"

"I'm Mrs. Cope. Here's your schedule and a map. You have a lovely day" She gave me two pieces of paper. I took it and left not really feeling like being nice to her. I walked into the class and apparently I was late and I knocked on the door. So not scare the teacher he looked at me and gave me a soft smile and nodded. I entered easily walking over to him. The whole class's eyes were one me. What are peoples problem Goodness

"Hello you must be Isabella" He standing.

"Bell" I correct instantly. He turned to the class who was already staring.

"Class this is Bell Volturi" He said gesturing to me and I smiled.

"Hi" I said lamely crossing my arms over my chest.

"Bell do you play an instrument" He smiled at me.

"Yeah I play the piano, the guitar, the harp, the Viola and the base. " I said bored at this conversation. He looked shock at my abilities, he had no idea.

"Do you sing?" One of the kids in the class asked and I glared him

"Yeah"

"Why don't you play us something" The teacher said and I nodded. Walking over to the piano, I took a deep breathe took my hair back into a pony tale.

"I wrote this song when I was 14" I sighed.

Take me, I'm alive  
>Never was a girl with a wicked mind<br>But everything looks better  
>When the sun goes down<p>

I had everything  
>Opportunities for eternity<br>And I could belong to the night

Your eyes, your eyes  
>I can see in your eyes, your eyes<p>

You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love<br>Will burn up in the light

And every time  
>I look inside your eyes<br>You make me wanna die

Taste me, drink my soul  
>Show me all the things<br>That I shouldn't know  
>And there's a blue moon on the rise<p>

I had everything  
>Opportunities for eternity<br>And I could belong to the night

Your eyes, your eyes  
>I can see in your eyes, your eyes<br>Everything in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die  
>I'll never be good enough<br>You make me wanna die  
>And everything you love<br>Will burn up in the light

And every time  
>I look inside your eyes<br>(Burning in the light)  
>Make me wanna die<p>

I'll die for you, my love, my love  
>I'll lie for you, my love, my love<br>(Make me wanna die)

I'll steal for you, my love, my love  
>(You make me wanna die)<br>I'll die for you, my love, my love  
>We'll burn up in the light<p>

Every time I look inside your eyes  
>I'm burning in the light<br>I look inside your eyes  
>I'm burning in the light<br>I look inside your eyes  
>You make me wanna die <p>

I sighed wwhen I was done and took my hair down. I never wore my hair up. The looked around and they were shocked to say the least. I guess didn't seem talented. I was insult.

"You are very talented, Bell" The teacher and the rest of class passed easily. Then came French. I speak fluent french. I watched into the classroom and waited for the teacher.

"You must be new I'm Mrs. Harold. Do you speak French?" (French) The teacher said in a not quite french accent.

"Yeah I do. I am actually fluently in it"(French)

"Oh Okay. So how is forks to you?"(French) The way she spoke it kind of irritated. She over enunciated a lot of words.

"It's just another Temporary home for me"(French)

"I see and how did you get into french. I know that learning languages isn't easy." (French)

"My mother took me to paris and I decided that I was going to speak French. It's was a lot of fun to me at least" (French)

"I always wanted to go but alas it never happened"

""Ah but I went last year. It's magnificent. I went on the way to visit my romanian cousins. I love Paris" (French) I sighed. "But you can't really practice French because all they want to do it practice their English on you. Its quite entertaining" She laughed as the classed looked on confused accept a Vampire sitting in the back who probably knew exactly what I said. Vampire tend to have a lot of time on their hands. Not sleeping and all.

**Like Before the language will be in brackets at the end of the sentence. It's easier. I don't have to think about. **


	2. Chapter 3

He was certainly a strange on. He was an Animal Drinker, Reads mind and goes to high school.

"Mrs. Volturi" The teacher asked. I looked up and he was asking me a question and I answered quickly (something about human blood) and Edward was staring at me incredulous, curious, shocked and angry. I wonder were the anger came from. Then I saw Edward stiffen. I felt nausea as soon as I smelled blood. I fle tlike I was going to throw up.

"Sir I think I'm going to be sick" I said gasping for air.

"Edward take her to the nurses office would you." He said and I got up and ran out of the class room once we were safely outside of the building. I sat down on the ground an put my head between my knees to fight the nausea.

"Are you okay?" Edward sounded concerned,

"I'll be fine" I gasped taking my hair band and again putting my hair up.

"Are you sure, you look pale?" He said squatting down in front of my. I rolled my eye's.

"I am always pale and what do you know about my health your no doctor" I snapped, I really didn't like it when people talked about how weak I was even if it was subtle as that.

"My fathers a doctor" He scoffed.

"Just because your father is Doctor doesn't mean that you are one too. I know a lot about medicine and I would appreciate the fact that you think you are smarter than me" I stood putting my hands on hips and he scoffed. Io just wanted to slap that smile of his fucking face but it would suspicious that he- a vampire- went flying across the lot because a human slapped him so I stared him down but he chuckle again.

"What's so funny asshole?" I asked glaring now and that sure a hell shut him up.

"Nothing" He said stifle some chuckes and I growled. He looked shock and then my phone. It was Demetri.

"Ciao Fratello" (Hello Brother) I smiled answering the whole.

"Hey voi stessi. Io sono chiamata a dirvi che Jasmine Piccoli manca è terribilmente alto Felix potrebbe morire se non vieni a casa presto." (Hey yourself. I am calling to tell you that Jane is missing is you terribly high Felix could die if you do not come home soon.) He said a smile in his voice and I laughed.

"E 'impossibile, non si può morire di perdere qualcuno, ma io appriciat stai cercando difarmi sentire meglio. E 'qui la tortura, la gente di qui. Dio sono così fottutamente stupidimi fa sentire in questo modo uno mi caduto in un insieme di non retrurned. Ho imparatoqueste cose quando ero come 8. Mi manca Padre. Mi piaceva la scuola. Ora è il miopergatory. Non sono mai stato così tentato di Comit omicidio"( It 's impossible, you can not die of missing someone, but I feel better knowing that you miss me too. And here the torture, the people here, God they are so fucking stupid feel like this one I fell into a black hole never returned. I learned this stuff when I was like 8. I miss Father. I liked the school. Now is the my purgatory. I've never been tempted to commit murder. I said completely ignoring a shocked Edward.

"Wow Bella di solito sei così tranquillo che deve essere davvero cattivo. Beh, non voglioimpedirti di classe. Così divertirsi." (Wow Beautiful you are usually so quiet that must be really bad. Well, not voglioimpedirticlass. so have fun)

"Proprio per questo ho intenzione di calci culo la prossima volta che ti vedo" I said sweetly. (This is Why I am going to kick your ass next time I see you).

"Vieni Bella entrambi sappiamo che stavo scherzando. Bella ti ho detto recentementequanto io davvero ti amo." (Bella come we both know I was kidding. Bella I told you recently how much I really love you )He said just a sweetly and I laughed.

"Sappiamo entrambi che ti amo troppo male. Considerare fortunato perché se tu fossiqualcun altro si sarebbe 10 piedi sotto ora."( We both know that I love you too badly. Considered lucky because if you fossiqualcunelse would 10 feet under now.) I said grinning now.

"Jasmine piccoli è in arrivo, Sai come lei. Amarvi." (Jane is coming, you how she is. Love you.)

"Sì, lo so. Mi manchi così tanto che Amore;" (Yeah I know, I miss you. Love you. I said a tear sliding down my face now and I wiped it away angry. I hung-up and the end of school bell rung.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward" I said turned fighting tears and walked to my bike. I pulled my hair out and pulled on my helmet and pulled my leather Jacket and was about to speed off when someone yelled my name over the purr of my bike, Edward of course. I turned to him.

"What happen?" He asked. I looked him confusion and then I realized he couldn't see it so I took my helmet off.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You were all pissed one second. Then you were all smiling and the next your crying" He said incredulous and I gave him a glare.

"First I was not crying it was a single tear. The definition of crying is to shed tears. Isabella Volturi doesn't cry" I scoffed at the very idea. "Second how would you feel if you had to uprooted from your home family and friends to live in this shit hole" I said angry again, what the hell was wrong with me I was never angry.

"Oh" was all he said.

"I'll see tomorrow"

"No I won't be here tomorrow, my family and I are going on a trip" He frowned and I grinned.

"Well I see whenever" I sighed putting my helmet on again and sped toward the exit and had to stop because that bitch Rosalie walking into my way. Why should I run down that bitch. She walked painfully slow.

"Move out of the way" I growled and she looked at me and scoffed. I revved the engine. "I'm not afraid to run you over. No act like there's a sale a Channel and run" I seethed, she glared at me before stopping rich in front of me. This bitch. I am not in the fucking mood. I swerve around and sped towards the other side of the parking lot and stopped at the end and glared a Rosalie. I revved my engine and sped towards my one way to get out of parking lot being blocked by the annoying bitch. She instinctively moved out of the way and I chuckled as I got past her.

"No one Challenges me and wins" I yelled speeding home. One I go to my drive way I put my bike back into the garage and walking into the house and splitting myself into two and making the other me do homeword while I made my way over to my music room and sat down at the piano as 10% of my mind was doing homework. I sat down at the piano and began playing waiting for Renata to get home. I called her Renee because I just like it that way. I pulled my hair up again and Grinned pulling out my one of my favorite songs and Begain singing.

Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying...  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<br>_  
><em>_But hold your breath__  
><em>_Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you__  
><em>_Over again__  
><em>_Don't make me change my mind__  
><em>_Or I won't live to see another day__  
><em>_I swear its true__  
><em>_Because a guy like you is impossible to find__  
><em>_You're impossible to find___

_This is not what I intended__  
><em>_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart__  
><em>_You always thought that I was stronger__  
><em>_I may have failed__  
><em>_But I have loved you from the start___

_Oh, But hold your breath__  
><em>_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you__  
><em>_Over again__  
><em>_Don't make me change my mind__  
><em>_Or I won't live to see another day__  
><em>_I swear it's true__  
><em>_Because a guy like you is impossible to find__  
><em>_It's impossible___

_So breathe in so deep__  
><em>_Breathe me in__  
><em>_I'm yours to keep__  
><em>_And hold onto your words__  
><em>_'Cause talk is cheap__  
><em>_And remember me tonight__  
><em>_When you're asleep___

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you__  
><em>_Over again__  
><em>_Don't make me change my mind__  
><em>_Or I won't live to see another day__  
><em>_I swear it's true__  
><em>_Because a guy like you is impossible to find___

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you__  
><em>_Over again__  
><em>_Don't make me change my mind__  
><em>_Or I won't live to see another day__  
><em>_I swear it's true__  
><em>_Because a girl like you is impossible to find__  
><em>_You're impossible to find_

The song ended as soon as it start and I thought of something that would comfort me now and I remember the said but yet comforting song Hello. It was about my sisters death and that made me truly cry.

_Playground schoolbell rings__  
><em>_Again__  
><em>_Rain clouds come to play__  
><em>_Again___

_Has no one told you she's not breathing__  
><em>_Hello__  
><em>_I'm your mind__  
><em>_Giving you someone to talk to...__  
><em>_Hello___

_If I smile and don't__  
><em>_Believe___

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream___

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken__  
><em>_Hello__  
><em>_I'm the lie__  
><em>_Living for you so you can hide__  
><em>_Don't cry___

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping__  
><em>_Hello__  
><em>_I'm still here__  
><em>_All thats left of yesterday_

Tears were streaming down my face when I felt someone wrapped theirs arms around me and I realized it was Renee and leaned on her.

"I miss her so much" I chocked into her shoulder and she shroked my hair and I realized that my other self was sitting in the living room crying too so I absorbed her up again and then I lifted my head from her and looked to the piano and began to play again it was a little happier.

_Three little birds, sat on my window  
>And they told me I don't need to worry<br>Summer came like cinnamon, so sweet  
>Little girls double-dutch on the concrete<em>

_Maybe sometimes, we got it wrong, but it's alright  
>And nothing seems to change, and it all will stay the same<br>Ohh, don't you hesitate_

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down<em>

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

_Blue as the sky, sombre and lonely  
>Sipping tea in a bar by the roadside<br>(Just relax, just relax)  
>Don't you let those other boys fool you<br>Gotta love that awful hairdo_

_Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
>The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change<br>Don't you think it's strange?_

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down<em>

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

_Just more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
>Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger<br>When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
>Do what you want to<em>

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down<em>

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
>You go ahead, let your hair down<br>Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams  
>Just go ahead, let your hair down<em>

_Ohh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

"Do you want to go see the family?" Rennee asked pulling me too her again and I nodded.

"Are you welll enough to do it or do you want to wait?" She asked looking at me and I nodded standing. I took my hair out and ran a finger throw it. I closed my eyes and search for Volterra, then the castle and finally where the family as convened. I transported out energy there.


	3. Chapter 4

"Are you welll enough to do it or do you want to wait?" She asked looking at me and I nodded standing. I took my hair out and ran a finger throw it. I closed my eyes and search for Volterra, then the castle and finally where the family as convened. I transported out energy there. We arrived within second and I stood there standing in front of the family I love. Felix ran to me and pulled me into a bear huge and I grinned.

"Bellsy,Mi sei mancata" (I missed you) He frowned.

"Mi sei mancata troppo Grande Fratello" (I missed you too big brother) I smiled.

"BEE-LLLLLL-AA" Jane yelled running to me and I greeted her with open arms.

"E 'stato un inferno qui senza di te. Sono l'unico Wone sano lo giuro. Ho perso ypu Bellsy.Hai portato alla felicità molto da questo castello e quando il passato è un inferno pereveyrone. Nessuno è di buon umore." (It's been hell here without you. I am the only sane one I swear it. I missed you Bellsy. You brought to much happiness to this castle and when your gone it's hell for everyone. No one is in a good mood.)

"Bene, allora dovremo cambiare che ha vinto, t noi. Ho un'idea."

(Well then we will have to change that won't. I have an idea)

"Che cosa?" (What?) She smiled and I shock my head closing my eye's. I imaged up in medieval clothing began playing old music then. People- not really people of course- more like holograms danced and I smiled opening my eyes. There were houndrads of people laughing and having fun everyone smiling and one o f the holograms came up to e and asked me to dance of course. I took his hand and we twirled around. The rest of my family joined in and I grinned even wider. I brought butterflies to the sky.

"Grazie Bella. Voi tutti i giorni sa come mettere un sorriso sul volto di tutti. Questo è ciò di cui sto parlando." Jane smiled.

"Com'è la figlia di Forks?" Father asked and I frowned.

"E 'Padre orribile, tutti sono così stupido. Scusa la mia lingua. Non sono mai stato cosìtentato di prendere una vita umana. Mi sento come se avessi voglia di urlare. Non ho mai pensato adolescenti potesse essere così fastidioso. (It's horrible Father, everyone is so stupid. Excuse my language. I have never been so tempted to take a human life. I feel like I want to scream. I never thought teenagers could be so annoying.)

"Tu sei un adolescente Bella." (You're a teenager Bella) Marcus laughed and I gasped.

"Come hai potuto confrontare con l'questi animali. Quando il mangiare sembrare Gerasicparco, hanno odore disgustoso e hanno il modo più disgustoso, è come il non ne so nulla Etiquette, è, ike io sono l'unico di 17 anni in un gruppo di 8 anni. Io non sono una persona violenta, ma therr è questo ragazzo Mike Newton whould vorrei schiacciare in mano e guardare crollare a terra. Essi si stanno trasformando in un mostro." (How could you compare me to the those animals. When the eat it look like Gerasic park, They smell disgusting and they have the most disgusting manner, it's like the don't know anything about Etiquette, it's ;ike I'm the only 17 year old in a group of 8 year old. I am not a violent person but there is this one guy Mike Newton who I would like crush in my hand and watch crumble to the ground. They are turning me into a monster." I basically screamed then I took a deep breath.

"Io non sono mai arrabbiato e ora voglio uccidere la gente. Devo veramente tornarePadre? Padre è così difficile. Non sono mai stato così arrabbiato in precedenza. E 'sempre peggio Padre e non so cosa fare. I hanno soing umore pazzo tesi. Un minuto hotutti felice e sorridente e l'altro, sto abbattendo e piangendo. Padre l'ho mai maipiangere. e ora sto balling il mio occhio è fuori cosa dovrei fare. " ("I am never angry and now I want to kill people. Do I really have to go back Father? Father it's so hard. I have never been this angry before. It's getting worse Father and I don't know what to do. I have theses crazy mood swings. One minute I all happy and grinning and the next, I am breaking down and crying. Father I never cry. Never and now I'm balling my eye's out what am I supposed to do.") I said collapsing on the ground and before I hit Father caught me. The room came back and everything beautiful disappear and I sobbed into my father shirt.

"Tutti fuori ho bisogno di parlare con mia figlia" (Everyone out, I need to talk to my daughter) I heard everyone scramble out of the room.

"Che cosa è mia figlia?" (What is it daughter) He said stroking my head.

"Il padre se n'è andata. Lei è mia sorella. Era l'unico che ha capito, oltre che padre. Lei era confidente. Il mio patner della criminalità. Sempre al mio fianco. Assumendo vita insieme. Era la mia stessa carne e sangue e ora sono solo io. Quando eravamo più giovani che ero io, i miei 2 sorella e mio fratello due e ora si è scesi a me. Tutto, dal mio passato è morto e che non è una buona cosa. Voglio ricordare i tempi in cui le cose nonerano così complicato. Quando ho potuto fare quello che mai avrei voluto e il peggio si potrebbe ottenere è stato un setrn e parlando con uno schiaffo sulla writst. Ora hoconcequence vero e io sono la principessa di Volturi, voglio ricordare, quando erodavvero un ragazzino. Posso avere nvere stato un adolescente, ma ero un bambino. Ionon mi manca ma voglio ricordare cosa dovrei ricordare loro, ormai, un medaglione." (Father she's gone. She's is my sister. She was the only one who understood, other than you father. She was confidant. My patner in crime. Always by my side., taking on life together. She was my own flesh and blood and now it's only me. When we were younger it was Me, my 2 sister and my two brother and now it's down to me. Everything from my past is dead and that is not a good thing. I want to remeber the times when things weren't so complicate. When I could do what ever I wanted and the worst you could get was a setrn talking to and a slap on the writst. Now I have true concequence and I'm the Princess of Volturi, I want to remeber when I was actually a kid. I may have nvere been a teenager but I was a kid. I don't miss it but I do want to remember what am I supposed to remember them by now, a locket.) I scoffed adn father smiled.

"Bella, Tu habe alcun motivo di preoccuparsi. Vi ricorderete, non lei a causa di unmedaglione, ma perché il suo amore, ma perché era una persona amzing. Qui stavo perdarvi questo giorno del tuo compleanno, ma si vede come ne hai bisogno ora." (Bella, You have no reason to worry. You will remember her not because of any locket but because you love her but because she was an amzing person. Here I was going to give you this on your birthday but you see like you need it now) He said reaching into my pocket a took out a book and handed it to me. I opened it and I grinned there were picture of all the stories I had told him about my Sister Dolce. I gave him a hug.

"Merci Père, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi. Vous me connaissez trop bien"(Thank you Father, you have no idea what this mean to me. You know me too well) I grinned wiping the tears away.

"Vous devriez essayer de garder mon calme pour ne pas se mettre en colère et puis quand vous allez à votre endroit heureux et se détendre, d'accord?" (You should keep calm try not to get angry and then when you do go to your happy place and relax, okay?) He said getting up and pulling me with him. I stood and ran a finger through my hair and Father brought me a tissue and wiped my eyes a blew my nose and held the book in hand. Everyone came back in and Jane gave me a hug looking at me with worry.


	4. Chapter 5

AN:It's too much work writing in Italian and English so I'll just tell you when it's Italian

Jane looked at me with worry.

"I'm fine I swear it. Now tell me all about what happened when I was gone" (Italian) I said taking my seat in my thrown. I didn't feel like standing anymore. They told me all about what happened and then things got interesting.

"An old friend of ours is bringing his coven here and I was wondering if I culd introduce you to them" (Italian) Father asked (An: Caius is her father).

"Sure Father. When should I be here?" I asked intrigue. The peaked my interest because my family has never introduced me to any vampire they must know this coven well.

"Well they will be here tomorrow. They are coming from America" (Italian)Caius grinned.

"Bella Sweetie we must go. You must go to bed soon" (Italian)Renata said in her motherly voice and I groaned.

"Do I have to go?" (Italian) I moaned.

"Yes you do" (Italian) She said sternly and I stood from my thrown. Today had been an interesting but very tirering. I teleport us back to home and I changed into my pajamas and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and didn't feel like getting up so I teleport my self into the shower washed off then teleport to my closet got dress eat breakfast brushed my teeth and put mascara and black eyeliner on. I feltkind of stupid for wearing make-up but whatever. I was wearing demin skinny jeans and a plain white tee shirt with my back leather jacket a slither of my midriff was showing but it wasn't too slutty. I pulled on my new demin strappy buckle knee high boots. I walked down stair cleaned up my homework from last night put it in my back-pack making sure everything was in the right place. I grabbed my keys and put my bag in the back and locked it. I pulled my helmet on and jumped on my bike. I started up and grinned at the purr it made. I took off to school. I arrived at the school entrance a stopped in a empty pot and I realized that everyone was starring at me. I rolled my pulling my helmet off and running a hand through my hair and I turned my bike off jumped off and grabbed my bag from the back and locked it. I was 10 minutes early so I sat on top of one of the picnic table and took out my book but before I got really obsorbed in my book someone cleared their throat. I looked up and instantly regretted it, Mike motherfucking Newton.

"Michael, What can I do you for?" I said in my very proper voice that I used when I was angry so that my voice wouldn't give it always.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked suddenly and I rolled my eyes I knew it was an ask. The bell rang and I jumped off the table and I started walking and Mike followed. We had Calculus together.

"You just did" I said walking fast. Mike was struggling to keep up and I rolled my eyes. I walked into the class room and sat in the back. During class I was looking at my nail there were painted with black tips so precise not even close to a mistake. Renee did them for me.

"Why don't you tell us Miss Swan since you are so intelligent that you don't even have to listen to lesson?" I looked up and frowned. He thought I was disrespecting him.

"I'm sorry, Sir" I stood and walked to the bored and I was aware that the guy were staring at my ass. I took the market from him he had written he question of the year but really it was something that I did when I was 9 and the oldest. I looked at the problem and easily solve it before giving to the pen back to my shocked teacher. I sat back down and twirled my fingers in my hair. The bell rang.

"Ms. Volturi may I speak to you" The teacher asked and I nodded. The class left and I grabbed my bag walked to him.

"Isabella that was a College level problem a problem that even too me a day to solve" He said amused.

"Do you think I cheated because I would never cheat" I said stil aware that I needed to respect him so I said it politely.

"I didn't say that you were cheating. But to prove me right would mind doing another one" I nodded and he wrote down another. It was child's play. I finished it in second but because he was here I had to write in at human speed. I finished and gave him the marker and he looked at the problem again amazed.

"How did you do that?" I explained the problem to him. He looked at his watched and gave me a late slip and I walked into English and with my late slip and sat down in my seat and I thought about who I was going meet after school. The bell rung and it was time for French. I basically ran to French and when I got there class had already started. I walked to the teacher who was collecting homework.

"Good Morning" (French) She grinned.

"Hello Ms. Harold I am sorry I was late. I was talking to my math teacher" (French) I frowned.

"You probably speak French better than I do, you'll be alright" (French) She laughed and smiled at her.

"I'm flattered but I only speak a little bit" (French) I laughed. She scoffed.

"A little. We are speaking in French right now and you haven't stuttered or even really looked like you were thinking about it" She shook he head. She gave us class work and I quickly finished it

"Why did you take French?" (French) She asked curious.

"I am fluent in Spanish also and I was a little worse at French so I figure why not" (French) I smiled.

"How many languages do you speak?" (French) She asked.

"Well fluently I speak, Italian, English, Mandarin, Cantonese, Spanish, French, German, Hebrew, Arabic, Hindu, Russian and Japanese" (French) I frowned.

"Really" (French) She said intrigued.

"I speak Italian at home" (French) I nodded.

"Are Italian?" (French)

"No but my family is. They live there." I smiled.

"You were adopted?" She said confused.

"Yes but that's not why. My biological mother is Chinese, French, Japanese, Russian and British. So I'm Russian , British, Japanese, French and Chinese" (French) I smiled.

"But that would mean you had no father" (French) She said confused.

"My Biological father is French and British but _my _Father is Italian." (French) Obviously Caius was not my biological father but he was my father. I love him more than I ever loved more than I ever loved my bio father.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry" (French) Most of the people in the class were done so she started teach well obviously French.


	5. Chapter 6

My mind was still drift towards what was going to happen after school. I know everyone in the vampire knows that there is a Fourth Ruler now but no vampire outside the Volturi had actually met me, and lived that is. They sometime brought me in to give mercy to those who would have otherwise had to endure a painful death and I also rule sometime went on mission as the Queen of the Vampire World. I pondered this for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang I jumped up grabbed my bag and walked to lunch. I walked to the Cullen's and it was empty as I so I sat down and put my leg up on the empty seat next to me. I took out my Ipod and my book and began reading humming a long to my music and my Phone buzzed I pulled it out it was Demtri.

"The Guest will arrive at 330. Can you get your cloak and meet us in the thrown room at 3:15" Demtri said getting the point and I decided to teach him a lesson.

"Hello, I'm sorry I think this is someone else's phone. Who are you call I can give it back to them if you tell me" I said in my Jessica voice.

"Isabella Volturi" I made it sound like Jessica was giving me the phone and I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella. Who just had your phone?" Alec gasped and I stifled a giggled.

"We have the same phone they must of gotten switched" I said off handedly.

"She has a custom made Side kick made to your exact specification that cost 30,000" He was incredulous damn him. I sighed.

"I was trying to teach you a lesson, damn" I whisper screamed.

"It obviously didn't work" He chuckled.

"I'm hanging up now because your starting to irritate me" I said irritated.

"What ever" He said and I hang up. I knew that I had a minute till the bell rung so stood grabbed my bag and I walked to class. I knew that Edward wouldn't be here today. I sat there daydreaming about the days when I hadn't a though about vampires. I remembered the days where I didn't feel the weight of the world on my shoulder. I remember when I was having a marry old time with Dolce and Amy- my sisters. I remember singin them to sleep when they would have nightmares. I remember the nights when I wish someone would sing to me to me. But then I remember what it was truly like, the pain that we went through, the guilt the anger all the emotions that killed my sister and I remember and then I remembered the depression the suicide. I tear slipped out and I wiped it away and when the bell range I bolted out of the door and when I go the fresh air the prevented me from the panic attack. I stood straight and walked casually to my bike and I was stopped by a blonde. Mike Newton.

"Hey Baby" He grinned and I smiled at him secretly thinking of all the ways I could incapacitate him without killing him.

"Hello Michael, I think that you should move out of my way before I will have to hurt you" I smiled sweetly. He put his hand on my should and I took his arm and kicked him right behind the knee and I held him arm so his back was turned to me and he was on his knees. I dropped him and walked to my bike. I jumped on and sped to my home. I jumped off and ran into the house and made myself a sandwich. I ate quickly and change into floor length extravagant blue dress. I figured what the hell. I grabbed my cloak and left a note for Renee(Renata). I masked my scent just incase. I couldn't wait for her to get home because it was already 3:14. I stood and found Volturi in the and teleported myself there when I was arrived I was very shocked to see the Cullens. I turned to Father.

"Father, Uncles, are these are the vampires you wished I meet" (Italian) I was very careful with my language when others were around.

"Yes Arabella they are" He smiled.

"I thought we were here because you were going to tell us that you converted to animal blood" Alice said and I giggled.

"No, that happened 15 years ago if they were going to tell you that they would have done it then" I giggle again.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because of my daughter" Caius smiled and the Cullen's were shocked.

"Since when did you have a daughter?" Edward asked.

"Since 15 years ago" He ginned.

"Where is your daughter?" Carlisle asked. I raised my hand and waved.

"I'm Arabella Volturi"


	6. Chapter 7

"Bella why don't you reveal yourself" Aro smiled and I dropped my cloak and all the Cullen's gasped and skipped to my thrown.

"She's human?" Carlisle gasped. I glared at him a lifted him in the air and hit him against the wall a few times before setting him down Carlisle gasped.

"She has quite the temper too" Father grinned.

"Daddy can play for them" I pouted and he instantly melted. The Cullen's were looking between us.

"Of course Sweetheart" He smiled.  
>"I'll be right back" I teleported to my room and change into my previous outfit demin skinny jeans and a plain white tee shirt with my back leather jacket a slither of my midriff was showing but it wasn't too slutty. I pulled on my new demin strappy buckle knee high boots. I teleported back into the room. I grabbed my electric quitar, I played for my family all the time. I pulled the mic to me and the Cullens were still in shock but were watching my.<p>

**What you didn't think****  
><strong>**I could walk through fire****  
><strong>**Come out strolling on the other side****  
><strong>**I made it sooner and you can't deny****  
><strong>**Inside your head****  
><strong>**I will never win****  
><strong>**You let them tell them you who you are****  
><strong>**But I'm me, I'm heading far******

**I'm not breakable, I'm unshakable****  
><strong>**Why you trying to****hold me down****?****  
><strong>**(Why you trying, trying to****hold me down?)****  
><strong>**I'm not breakable, so unstoppable****  
><strong>**Nobody's gonna knock me out******

**No bending me****  
><strong>**I'll never be****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that****  
><strong>**No one will see****  
><strong>**Fragments of me****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that******

**I packed my bags and I'm out the door****  
><strong>**Don't let it hit you on the way out****  
><strong>**I'm moving on don't have a doubt******

**I'm not breakable, I'm unshakable****  
><strong>**Why you trying to****hold me down****?****  
><strong>**(Why you trying, trying to****hold me down?)****  
><strong>**I'm not breakable, so unstoppable****  
><strong>**Nobody's gonna knock me out******

**No bending me****  
><strong>**I'll never be****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that****  
><strong>**No one will see****  
><strong>**Fragments of me****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that******

**No bending me****  
><strong>**I'll never be****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that****  
><strong>**No one will see****  
><strong>**Fragments of me****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that******

**Mirrors can crack and hearts can collapse****  
><strong>**Oh, I'm not fragile like that****  
><strong>**Hard to burn out and walls can fall down****  
><strong>**Oh, I'm not fragile like that******

**No bending me****  
><strong>**I'll never be****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that****  
><strong>**No one will see****  
><strong>**Fragments of me****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that******

**No bending me****  
><strong>**I'll never be****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that****  
><strong>**No one will see****  
><strong>**Fragments of me****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that******

**No bending me****  
><strong>**I'll never be****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that****  
><strong>**No one will see****  
><strong>**Fragments of me****  
><strong>**Like broken glass****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not fragile like that**

I smiled putting away my guitar and then Emmett turned to me.

"Are you the Isabella from forks?" He boomed.

"I don't know, Isabella is quite a common name" I grinned.

"Isabella, Alec is here" Heidi said and I squealed.

"Send him," I grinned even wider and then my Jacob walked in. I ran to him and he grinned.

"Hey Baby" He wrapped his arms around my waist. (**Alec has topaz eyes)**

"Hey yourself, how was the mission" I said in his chest.

"It was fine but I missed you" He mumble into my hair.

"I missed you too" I smiled into his. "Guys this is my Fiancée Alec" I smiled at Alec and he grinned in returned, He wrapped him arms around my waist from behind and I giggled. He threw me over his shoulder.

"Bye guys" I smiled before he took off. I giggled. When we reached our room he threw my on the bed and pulled me into his arms. He took a deep breath of my scent.

"Don't ever leave me again" I said pulling his arms so that we were holding me tighter. The door burst open and I sat up and so did Alec.

"The Cullen's were wondering if you could show them your powers" Heidi said.

"Um,Yeah in about an hour okay. I just got him back. Tell them that I'll be their is in a hour" I was repeating things damn it.

"Yes my Queen" I laid back down pulling Alec with me. I turned to him and our noses were touching.

"I love you" He whispered and I smiled softly.

"I love you too" I said and he pulled me closer. I buried my head in his neck.

"Alec can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"When you were human were teenager so annoying" I frowned into hisshirt nad his chest vibrated against mine with laughter.

"Probably"

"I don't think I can go back there with out you. No matter how much I deny it, it causes me physical pain to be away from you"

"Maybe I could ask Aro, if I could go with you and pretend to be your boyfriend" He whispered stroking my hair.

"Pretend" I whispered back.

"I'm not your boyfriend, I'm you Fiancée and there is big difference." He whispered in my ear and I giggle. The our past easily in silence. Then I sat up and Alec groaned and gave him a quick kiss by he pulled me to him and it turned into a full on make out session. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and I heard a gasp. I pulled away and saw Alice standing there shocked.

"Qro told me to come get you because he didn't want to walk in on you again" She frowned and I got up and pulled Alec with me.

"Tell them I'll be right down I need to change" I smiled running to my closet pulling my shirt off and I heard a growl and I saw Alec standing there and I shook my head at him and pushed him out the room and changed into a sports bra a too big jacket and my favorite gym shorts and I grabbed Alec's hand and ran to the training room where everyone was gather. I let go of Alec and he went to sit down. I created a shield to prevent anyone getting hurt. My irises instantaneously turned red at the use of my powers. The Cullen's gasped at this.

"I'm not human"

"Then what are you" Emmett asked and I chuckled.

"A Siren"

"A what?" Emmet said confused and I rolled my eyes and teleported myself so that I was in front of them.

"It mean that, I am not human or vampire or even close." I smiled.

"You have a heart beat?" Edward said confused.

"You have a nose and eyes does, you must be human to" I said innocently, he looked at me confused.

"I am a Siren and also means that I on power" I smiled.

"So you can just teleport" Jasper asked. I chuckled.

"No I can control all matter. Everything in existence. I am immortal. I could crush earth in a matter o second if I wished to but why would I do that" I smiles. The Cullen's gasped. "I am also quite the fight" I smiled and Emmett laughed and I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"No offense Bella but you are tiny, your smaller than Alice" HE laughed and everyone in my family looked at him.

"Well if you don't believe me why don't you challenge, I give you my word that I will not use any of my power" I smiled. He stood. He was a good 2 feet taller than me and he chuckle at this. I pulled my jacket off and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. You could see my toned muscles and my curves of course.

"You work out" Emmett asked.

"Everyday since I was four" I grinned and he gasped.

"How much do you bench?" He smiled at this.

"What is the fin in the tell you when I could show you" I smiled punch ing him in the face he flew across the room and the Cullen's gaped at me. Emmett came running at me but half way I started runign at him at the same speed only when we were 2 second away form hitting I flipped through the arm and landed on his back causing him fall to the ground and he gasped. I pinned him for about 20 seconds before letting him go.

"How much to you bench Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Lets just say that If I wanted to pick this castle up I could" I smiled.

"Your not sweat that much have been tiring running at 200 miles an hour" Carlisle said and I laughed.

"Carlisle, I would have to go 2,000 miles per hour to actually sweat because that requires actual effort" I smirked.

"You can't run that fast" Rosalie smirked. Alec came over and wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him.

"Yes she can I've seen her do it before. Well no seen because that is to fast to see but..."

"How you think my teleporting works? There are two types of so called 'teleportation' I can do both. The first is the most well known you make yourself disappear and reappear somewhere else but I can also move so fast that it looks like I am teleporting" I smiled and ran at full speed to the other side of the room. There was sweat on my brow I hated sweating.

"Father do you believe that I have shown them enough" I asked.

"Daughter why don't you show them the elements and then of course you can leave" Father (Caius) said. I smiled and open my hand and they instantly lit on fire and all the vampire backed up. I made the fire form into a tweeting bird then into Carlisle then I I made it disappear. I threw air at them so the all looking like they put their head out an airplane. Then the water was harder. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes then I turned air into water, which was scientifically possible if I combined the atoms right (**I don't know if it is really possible) **I then swirled the water around a little and earth. Earth was a very ahhhh… destructive element. I looked to Aro who nodded. I bent done into a crouch so that one leg was almost touching the ground and the other was bent deeply, I, I put a fist to the ground and I shot up into the air and then shot back down. I grabbed Alec's hand.

"Mom, Dad can I speak to you"(Italian) I smiled.

"Of course" (Italian) We walked to Father's office and opened the door and we sat down.

"Dad can Alec come with me?" (Italian) I asked hopeful.

"Go with you where?" (Italian) Father seemed suspicious.

"Can Alec come with to Forks?" (Italian) I asked still hopeful

"Bella…"

"Dad, it's not like that, you know it hurts to be always from him you know how much I wish I didn't have to go but Father, I promised you I would try to experience normal life let's face it guys I will never be normal but I am not going to deny your orders so I will go back to forks but can I take him with me. Please" I begged and father grinned and I knew he had made his decision but what was it?

**AN: Kind of a cliff hanger. I don't know. I hope you like it if you don't like that Alec and Bella are together tell me and I'll repost it. **


	7. Chapter 8

What was the answer?

"Of course Bella, why don't you help him pack and you can bring his things with you home and then I'll send him on a plain there." Father smiled and I squealed and gave him a hug. I took Alec's hand and pulled him with me out of the room. When we were out of the office Alec wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into. I fet so safe and love in his embrace it was overwhelming. We reached our (we shared the room but during the night the door had to always be open. For my fathers sake of course). We walked in and we sat down on the bed. Alec looked around the room sadly.

"You don't want to come with me" I whispered.

"Bella I don't think I can. I can't leave behind everything for you" He said.

"Okay, then Goodbye" I turned away from him and he grabbed my arm.

"We never say good-bye" He said softly. I turned to him again.

"This is goodbye Alec. I never want to see you again" I said.

"Bella you are over reacting" He frowned.

"No Alec, I'm not. We are done" I said pulling away from him. I turned to leave the room.

"What did I do?" He asked. "I know that you wouldn't go all crazy on me if there wasn't a reason" I could here the smirked in his voice.

"Alec you don't know anything about me. That just it" I whispered.

"What I know everything about you" I chuckled darkly.

"Alec what is my sister's name?" I asked.

"Lilly" He said with ease.

"Her name is Isabella. Is she my real sister?"

"Yes"

"No she's not Alec, she could possibly be my sister Alec. I have no biological family" I said exasperated. "I'm not coming back Alec good-bye" I said opening the door.

"Bella don't do this I love you" He frown. I turned to him.

"Do really or do you like having me on your arm? Do you think I'm stupid, Do you think that I haven't noticed how you insist that you show us off all the time? Do you not understand that I don't care what I look like? Do you not understand that this is not about tonight or yesterday or three weeks ago that it's about all of the put together? I am done with pleasing you Alec, I am sure as hell done with that fucking attitude. Do you know frustrating it is when _you _ think your better than everyone. I just want to beat the shit out of you. Ugh" I pulled the ring off my finger. "The engagement is off. Please don't fight this. It's not like you won't find another girl in two second" I give him the ring and run. I run the wood and I teleport myself to Forks and I sit in my room and I sob.

**AN:She'll get over him soon enough. I like the idea of Bella and Edward anyway. I hope you guys keep reading**


	8. Chapter 9

I sat in my room crying and I sat at the piano and began playing and I played.

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<br>I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
>To be with myself and center<br>Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown<br>Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay<p>

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<p>

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
>We'll play jacks and Uno cards<br>I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
>Valentine<p>

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
>'Cause I want to hold yours too<br>We'll be playmates and lovers  
>And share our secret worlds<p>

But it's time for me to go home  
>It's getting late, dark outside<br>I need to be with myself, and center  
>Clarity, peace, serenity<p>

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

I left the room and sat on my bed wiped away the tears and pulled on my pajama. I knew the Cullen would be at school tomorrow.

The next day I woke up and I realized I was totally over Alec because I never really love him. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a redshirt. I went put on some mascara and braid my hair. I pulled on my favorite boots. The buckled ones of course and I went down stair did my homework really quickly and jumped on my bike. I sped off to school once I arrived I saw the Cullens. I walked over to them.

"How was the remainder of your visit with my family?" I smiled.

"We heard what happen" Alice said quietly. I chuckled at her attempt at trying to be nice about it.

"Yeah I figured and it was bound to happen anyway. I don't know why I said yes anyway" I shook my head.

"Said yes to what?" Jasper asked.

"I agreed to marry him and it would have been one of the biggest mistakes of my existence. But I guess it has to get better." I smiled.

"Should you be upset?" Jasper asked.

"No not really our relationship was not one that I am proud of. Alec was easy to be with. It wasn't like I was happy he just made the pain go away" I frowned.

"What pain?" Emmett asked.

"My brother and sister are died and I've been having a hard time" I said looking down.

"Oh" I looked up and the all looked at me with pity.

"I am not looking for pity I get enough of that as it is. It's why I left Italy and I don't plan on ever going back." I said with a sad smile.

"Well your always welcome to stay with us I know that if someone notices that there is no adult in your house social services with collect you" Rosalie said.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I was not nice to you. I was dismissive. I am sorry for that and I do appreciate the kindness but it doesn't make sense"

"You need help and you seem nice" Edward shrugged but I knew there was something else.

"Alice can I see your hand" I asked.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I simply want to know you intension. I could do so without your hand but it will hurt you if I am not able to make it painless" I said. She gave me her hand and I search her brain for her intensions.

_I__just__want__to__make__sure__she__is__okay.__She__is__really__and__she__has__lost__so__much_ I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She was shocked by this but she hugged me bakc

"Thank you" I whispered to her and she laughed.

"Anytime sweetheart" She laughed.

"You act like you're older than me" I laughed.

"Am I not"

"Yeah I guess you are but you still look 17 and I stopped aging at 21" I chuckled

"You don't look a day over 19" She laughed.

"

"Why thank you, and you don't look a day over 17 and you never will" I giggled releasing her. The bell rung and I went to class. I sat in my seat and waited for class to begin. I felt a tap on the shoulder and I turned to see the one known as Jessica Stanley.

"You know the Cullen's?"

"I don't see how that would affect you in positive or negative way" I said looking back to the front of the music room.

"What?" She didn't understand. I don't mean to be mean but I think she is stupid,

"I don't see how that would affect you in positive negative way" I repeated.

"Huh. What does that mean?"

"It means I don't see how that would affect you"

"Because me and Edward will be together soon" She said and I couldn't hold in the chuckle.

"That is high unlikely" I giggled.

"What?"

"That probably won't happen" I said in a duh tone.

"And why not?" She said annoyed.

"Your probably not Edward type" I giggled.

"Why not?"

"I don't see why I have to tell you that" I smiled to myself.

"You don't know him" She huffed and I chuckled again.

"And you do?" I said when the teacher walk in with Edward and came to sit next to me.

"Hey" He smiled.

"Hey" I grinned.

"We are going to partner together one person is going to sing and one is going to play and instrument. It's for the talent show. It's at the assembly today. It's supposed to be spontaneous. You have to prepare 3 songs" He said.

"I call dibs on Bella" Someone yelled and I looked to see a greasy hair boy. It had nothing do with the way her looked it was just I didn't like being claimed.

"I would prefer to choose my own partner but thanks" I gave him a glare and turned to Edward. "Will you be my partner?" I smiled

"Sure Bella" He gave me a crooked smile. "To the guitars?" He asked and I smiled. We walked over and both grabbed one.

I show you something?" I asked and he nodded. It was probably the best song I had ever written.

Skies are crying, I'm watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper  
>And go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<p>

As the smoke clears  
>I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
>All my windows still are broken<br>But I'm standing on feet

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper  
>And go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<p>

Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear, yeah-oh  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper, oh-oh  
>And go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p>

"Your amazing" He smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Thank, do you think you can play it?" I asked.

"Are you trying insult me?" He asked and I felt bad.

"I didn't mean it like that… I meant…" I trailed off and he chuckle and began to play and I sung softly and he joined and it sounded perfect and I got more confident and it got louder. I played too. When we finished I realized everyone was staring at us. I turned to him and gave him a high-five.

"Your awesome" He grinned and I smiled.

"I already knew that" I laughed. He chuckled.

"Did you write that?' He asked.

"I find that it's more personal when it's your lyrics" I smiled.

"Do you want to play or just sing it?" He asked.

"Well why don't we try both and see" I said I decided to take out the braid out and took it our and ran a hand through it.

"Do you need a microphone?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you trying to insult me now?" I chuckled.

"No but we are performing in front of the school in the gym" He frowned.

"I don't have a problem projecting" I smiled. "I can prove it. Do want me to sign loudly and it will just sound like you turned up the volume" I smiled. "Why don't I sing something you know"

"I think Someone like you big right now" He grinned.

"Okay" I got up and sat at piano and took a deep breathe.

I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you <p>

_I__made__my__voice__louder__and__projected__it.__So__that__you__could__hear__it__on__the__other__side__of__the__building._  
>Old friend, why are you so shy?<br>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over yet<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah<p>

Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead<br>Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

"How was that?" I turned to him and he was shocked and the class burst into applase and I grinned and boy.

"Thank you, I know" I smiled walking over to Edward.

"Do eat flies?" I asked.

"No"

"Then why are you trying catch them" I giggled and he shook his head chuckling. "Now that is settled. I think we should do should do another song" I smiled sitting down.

"What song?"

"I have this song and it never felt finished" I smiled.

"But we only have an hour" He frown.

"That's all I need" I smiled and got up sat at the drums and got the beat.

Four years old with my back to the door  
>All I could hear was the family war<br>Your selfish hands always expecting more  
>Am I your child or just a charity ward?<p>

You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
>Hopeless, you're hopeless<p>

Oh, father, please, father  
>I'd love to leave you alone<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh, father, please, father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<br>Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
>And you can't take back<br>What we never had  
>Oh, I can be manipulated<br>Only so many times,  
>Before even "I love you"<br>Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
>But it's heavy in your chest<br>I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
>Hopeless, you're hopeless<p>

Oh, father, please, father  
>I'd love to leave you alone<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh, father, please, father<br>Put the bottle down  
>For the love of a daughter<p>

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you push me out of your world,<br>Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?<br>Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
>How could you throw me right out of your world?<br>So young when the pain had begun  
>Now forever afraid of being loved<p>

Oh, father, please, father  
>I'd love to leave you alone<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh, father, please, father<p>

Oh, father, please, father  
>Put the bottle down<br>For the love of a daughter  
>For the love of a daughter<br>"Can you play that?" I asked and he nodded and sat down and I picked up a violin an began playing.

"What do you think?" I asked turning to him.

"How many instruments do you play?" He asked.

"A lot" I smiled.

"You are truly incredible." He grinned and I giggle.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"The last one should be fun. Oooh I know" I smiled. I sat at the drums and started playing and I got up and Edward started playing in. I smiled.

"Ready" I grinned wider he nodded. I grabbed an electric guitar.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle, a mean cycle  
>I can't excite you anymore<p>

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
>Well, sentence me to another life<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, I've got friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person, but you can't take it<p>

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well, now I can fend for myself<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

illiams

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle, a mean cycle  
>I can't excite you anymore<p>

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
>Well, sentence me to another life<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, I've got friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person, but you can't take it<p>

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well, now I can fend for myself<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

We had done our arrangement so I sat at the harp my father bought the school. I stroke the strings lovingly and a melody was soon made. The bell rang and I pulled my hair back up into a pony tail. I walked into the hallway and was about to try to scare me so I turned to look at him.

"Hello Michael. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"How bout a date Babe" He said trying to pin me against a wall. I moved back so that he wasn't touching me.

"Call me Babe again and you will more than regret it" I said casually

"You know, you like it Babe" He said about to touch me and I kneed him in the berries. He groaned and fell to the ground everyone in the hall stared at me and I walked away.

"What the Hell Bella?" He yelled and I turned to him.

"I warned you, no one calls me Babe not even my boyfriend" I said walking away. The morning passed easily. When I arrive at lunch. I walked in and the whole cafeteria fell silent and when it happened and I laughed hysterically and walked over to the Cullen's.

"I thinks she's lost it" Jasper whisper chuckling and that made me laugh harder. I sat down and calmed down.

"Did you see that? How quiet it got?" I giggled.

"Yeah" Edward chuckled.

"I heard that you kneed Mike Newton in the berries" Emmett grinned.

"He called me Babe and tried to touch me" I said taking out my water bottle filled with lemonade.

"So you kneed him in the berries" Rosalie chuckled.

"It's more than that. It…" Tears filled my eyes as I remember what my step father used to do to me.

"Bella?" I looked and saw Jacob Black. I stood and gave him a hug.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked and is shock my head into his chest. I saw him turn to the Cullen's. "What Happened?" He asked softly.

"I think Mike cornered into a wall and he called her babe" Edward said worriedly.

"Phil" He whispered and I shook with sobs.

"Bella, It'll be okay. He's gone now. He went to jail remember. Your safe, I'm here" He said sitting down with me in his lap. "Belly" He whispered and began to rub circle on my back and tighten my arms around him.

"Jake, I know but it still hurt to remember" I leaned on him. I felt him stand and he pulled out of the cafeteria. He walked up so his car and he sat down in the truck bed and I sat next to him. I pulled away and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry. It's great to see you. I missed you" give him another hug.

"Belly I missed you too. But there is no reason for you to be sorry. You are my best friend and you can cry when you want, you have more than enough reason to cry. If what happened to you happened to happen to me, I would cry too. You don't always have to be strong. That is why I am here." He smiled. He pulled me to him.

"Jake, they are all gone. They are all in Italy and I can't go back"

"Why, why can't you got back?" He asked worried. "What about Alec?" Jake didn't like Alec very much. You could tell by the way he said his name.

"I broke up with Alec and I can't go back there. Jake, I can't face what I destroyed. I feel terrible. I told him I loved him but I realized that I can't be with that way. I love him but I confused the friend love with the love, love kind and I feel like I ruin his life. I promised him so much and I let him down Jake. I said yes when the whole time I was thinking, if should I do this. I always promised myself that… that when I said yes. I would, I would be more sure than anything in the world. I didn't want to go out with Alec but everyone expected me to say yes, I mean he's Alec Volturi. He was also fun to be around and safe. He was a friend. He was nothing more than a friend. I don't… I don't know anymore, Jake" I sighed into his side.

"Bella what do you want me to say?" He sighed too.

"I want to tell you that I am horrible person and that I let myself everyone that I love down" I said angry at myself.

"Bella, I know you. I know that you are so loyal that you would never say no to anyone you love even if you would have to give up your own happiness or even your life to do it but this one of those time when you have believe you did the right thing. Bella you know everything is to know about Vampires and you know that one day he will find his true mate whether it's 10 day or 10 years from now. It will happen and he will not even remember thw time that he was in love with you. He is going to get over it and you need to too." He sighed.

"You right Jake. Like always" I giggled. "You know me too well" I smiled at him and he just chuckle.

"I do know you _too_well" He grinned. The bell rung.

"I have to go to class, we should hang out after school. It's been too long" I smiled getting up.

"Come down, We'll go to your house get your bathing suit and go swimming" He smiled I gave him and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You are the best friend a girl could asked for" I smiled before going to class. Biology with Edward. I walked in and sat down.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked softly and I nodded.

"Yeah I'll be okay" I smiled.

"Does Jake know about the Volturi?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, he is a great friend of the Volturi. I met him when I was 7 and he was my best friend. I remember when I realized he was turning into a werewolf. He was angry that I didn't tell him but he go over it and he knew that the Volturi were Vegeterians so he knew that they were not monsters and he come down every 2 months" I smiled at the memories.

"Then why does he hate Us?" He asked. I chucked.

"He doesn't hate you. He just has problems tolerating you there is difference. Being around your kind makes his instincts want to take over and he wants to attack because eccentially that is why he is what he is. So when he's at the castle I take always the scent of my family away so that he doesn't have to be on edge. There is only on person who he hates"

"Who?" He asked'

"Alec"

"Why"

"There are two reasons. Alec used to be a very private person. He was more in the background and he doesn't come off well. It can seem like he's not friendly. He is great but that makes it seem that he remove and ignores. But he just really shy" I smiled.

"You talking like you still have feeling for Him?" He wasn't ask rudely just curious.

"Alec is great, I was the problem." I sighed.

"Why?"

"He was perfect, he was so sweet and he made me feel safe and it was easy to be with him and I let him fall in love with me. I was the one who broke-up with him, he didn't understand me specifically" I frowned.

"OH" was all he said. Class passed easily and it was time to perform. Edward and I walked into the auditorium. The performance went well. The end of school came quickly and I jogged over to Jacob.

"Hey" I smiled giving him a hug,

"Hey, so I was thinking that we should go swimming?" He grinned.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow but then he threw me a grin.

"I have always wanted to see you in a bikini" He chuckled. Wrapping and arm around my waist and I giggle.

"Well prepare before I wouldn't want you to get a little problem" I said coyly. He groaned.

"I was supposed to make you blush damn it" He frowned/

"I'll meet you at your house. Be ready" I grinned walking away and swinging my hips. I stopped halfway and wiggled my fingers at him. Then I got to my motorcycle and I saw the Cullen's had taken notice of our exchange.

"Wow, are you guys together?" Emmett asked and I laughed.

"No" I smiled throwing Jake a wink.

"Then what was that?" Rose asked.

"That's just us. We both have very flirtatious personalities. I have know him since I was 2" I smiled.

"So if that's just friends…" Emmett trailed off.

"I am not like that anyone else, Jacob always brings out a very flirtatious side of me but I don't like him that way" I waved as he drove away. "I said I would meet him at the beach." I gave Alice and Rose hugs and first bumped Emmett, Jasper and Edward. I pulled on my helmet and drove home. I got home and grabbed a binking 'the one that is like a bra and panties but a bathing suit' it was black. I pulled on denim shorts and a tank-top. I put on my converses and grabbed my flips flops, knowing that it wasn't safe to ride on a motorcycle with opened toe shoes. I arrived at Jakes house quickly. I jumped off and walked to the and leaned in the door frame and called Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jakes it's me. I'll be right over" I smiled.

"You better get your but over here before I come and drag you hear myself"

"I don't appreciate kidnapping"

"Then get over here" He chuckled. I rung the doorbell making sure you could hear in the phone.

"I have to get the door. Be here" He laughed and I heard him jogging to the door. Then he opened it being shirt and he grinned at me.

"So I don't get to see it right away?" He smiled.

"I don't just walk around in a binkini" I laughed walking to the car.

"You should" He chuckled and took my helmet and sat on the front and I rode on the back. We arrived on he beach and we both jumped off and ran to the water. I pulled off my shirt and short and we ran to the water and we were having a water fight and Jacob arms were around my waist when I heard a wolf whistle. I turned to see Jacobs Friends. Jake groaned and I giggle standing behind him and pushed him to the them.

"Guys this is Bella" Jake mumbled. I his arm wringing out my hair and walking from behind.

"They are your friends Jakey be nice" I turned to smile at there shocked faces. "I'm Bella"

"Your Bella?" Jared gasped.

"Well my full name is Arabella but yeah kind of" I smiled.

"Queen of Volturi" Quil gasped.

"Yeah I'm kind of on a sabbatical right now, Jakey's my best friend." I smiled at Jake.

"Why didn't you tell us Jakey?" The nudged him and he groaned.

"Yeah Jakey why not?" Embry asked, and I realized.

"I'm sorry Jake" I frowned try now to giggled.

"Bella what was the rule?" He frowned.

"That I can only call you Jakey in private" I said looking down and kicking the sand I looked up him with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, Jakey. Can you ever forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes" He breathes. I grinned.

"Thanks Jake. Dad's going to call soon and he's going to want to talk to you" I said walking over to get my phone and I bent down.

"Dude, how are not hitting that?" Quil whispered.

"Yeah she is one hell of a VIxin" Jared laughed. Jake groaned.

"She can hear you. Bella is way out of my league" I grabbed my phone and walked back over to them.

"Jake is not hitting this" I giggled. "because no one is and this" I showed them my purity ring.

"Your not mad" Quil said embarrassed about what he said ealier.

"Your teenage boy, I can not hold you accountable for you hormonese" I said laughing really hard my phone rang and of course it was Dad. (Caius)

"Hey Daddy" I said trying to soften him up.

"Isabella Marie Volturi, do you have any idea how worried I was you did something stupid" I held the phone away from my ear.

"But dad-"He cut me off.

"Bella I only let you go to forks because Renata was there and I will not let you be there by yourself"

"I am not a child. I am 21 years old and I will do whatever I want" I said annoyed.

"Isabella, I am I your father…" I was so angry I didn't care how much I hurt him. I walked away from the boys.

"You are not my father and if knew my real fathers than you wouldn't want my to call you that" I hung up and Laid in the sun.

**AN:****I****do****not****own****Twilight.****I****am****going****to****write****the****performance****but****I****really****wanted****to****get****this****out****it****was****really****bothering****me.****I****knew****that****If****I****wrote****the****performance****than****it****would****have****been****poor****and****rushed.**

**Lilly.**


End file.
